Kirika and Mireille's Day Out
by Saintbeast
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. Some romantic fluff, rated just to be safe I don't want to get in trouble


Hi! I'm back! It's me saintbeast. I'm not trying to blow my own horn or anything but I was really happy with this one. I had a ton of fun writing it. It's all I did for like four days. (Well okay, work too) Good thing I don't have a social life or it might have really been hurting.

Anyway to the point. This Noir fic of mine takes place awhile after the series end. Really not much more to say. Oh, yeah, it is shoujo ai. Come on, Mireille and Kirika are one of the best couples in all of animedom. I had to write it that way. BTW any 'Friends' fans out there keep your eyes open see if you can't catch the line I stole from an episode. That's right! You read it right! STOLE! Bwhahahahaha (laughs evilly) (sorry, no social life, remember?)

Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I don't own any rights to the series. But I do own some cool Noir posters, a deck of Noir playing cards, and even little Mireille and Kirika keychains.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------KIRIKA AND MIREILLE'S DAY OUT

by saintbeast

* * *

PART ONE: GETTING READY

"Mireille? Come on we're going to be late." Kirika sighed. Mireille had been held up in the bathroom 'getting ready' for nearly an hour. Sometimes she could be such a girly girl she thought to herself.

"Mireille!"

"Coming! I'm coming."

Mireille appeared around the corner wearing a slim red dress that exposed her shoulders. She had pinned her hair up behind her head and was wearing a soft pink lipstick. She knew it was Kirika's favorite on her.

The edges of Kirika's mouth turned up into a small smile as she saw Mireille. Not failing to notice the lipstick her smile grew. She may-be a little too concerned about looks but, Kirika thought to herself, she couldn't deny Mireille was definitely very beautiful.

"Ohh," Mireille groaned. Here she had been putting so much effort into her appearance just for Kirika, well okay, maybe she liked looking good to, but still. Kirika could have atleast gotten a little dressy for her, couldn't she? Kirika hadn't even said anything about how she looked. She did see the smile but a woman needed to hear it sometimes too. Shouldn't Kirika know that already?

"You're not going dressed like that are you?" Mireille made a sweeping motion toward Kirika with her hand.

"Why not?" Kirika responded. Looking down at her clothes, wondering what could have possibly been so offensive.

"Please," Mireille said dramatically. "You're even wearing those awful little pink things." She motioned to Kirika's feet. "God, I thought I had thrown the horrible things out."

"But I like them," Kirika interjected meekly as she looked down to her worn pink shoes.

Mireille knew how much Kirika liked them, it was probably the only thing that keep her from really tossing them when Kirika wasn't looking. "They don't even match what you're wearing. Didn't I teach you anything? What about the black lambskin boots?"

"Those clunky little amish things?" Kirika made a face.

"But," Mireille appeared almost shocked. That is, if one can actually be shocked over a pair of shoes. " I bought them for you. I...I thought you liked them?" She gasped.

Great. This was going to come back to haunt her, she just knew it. "No, I mean yes. I do like them." Kirika sighed again. This wasn't going to get any better. "Look, do the shoes I wear really matter? We're already running late. Besides the theater will be to dark for anyone to see my shoes."

"Fine," Mireille sighed out. Letting Kirika off the hook, for now at least. She handed Kirika's coat to her while grabbing her own.

"Thanks." Kirika's eyes shifted to the ground for a second. "Umm. Mireille? You, you look really pretty."

Mireille put on a fake frown and said with mock sadness, " 'Bout time you noticed." She smirked giving up on her little charade before it had even started. "Thank you," Mireille said in hushed and very serious tone. She reached up to stroke the girls cheek. She greatly enjoyed the heat she felt building there.

Kirika could feel the blush in her cheeks. It was embarrassing, but she couldn't help it. She liked it when Mireille touched her face. She didn't know why. Perhaps it was just because she never trusted anyone else enough to allow them to touch her face.

"Come on," Mireille put her arm around Kirika's waist and made a grand gesture of opening up the door. "We'll be late."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PART TWO: THE NAUGHTY BLONDE

Kirika just didn't get French films. They all seemed too full of symbolism and cheesy acting. Of course, Kirika reminded herself, none of that mattered now. Despite herself Kirika let out a small gasp as Mireille's hand slid up under her shirt and began to tickle her stomach around her waist unmercifully. It now seemed quite apparent that Mireille had had arterial motives in wanting to take her to the movies.

It all seemed to start innocently enough. As the romantic love scene played across the giant screen Mireille had reached out to take Kirika's hand in her own. Squeezing the hand gently in return, Kirika glanced at Mireille. Who was ignoring the film completely and was instead intently staring toward Kirika. The glance the Japanese girl gave her was apparently all the approve the blonde needed.

The French woman's other hand quickly snaked over to Kirika's thigh. Teasing it with small, soft touches. Kirika found her heart rate going up as her breath began to come ever more rapidly. Mireille was very proud of herself for eliciting such a sudden response from her usually reserved Kirika. Her hand gambled and moved farther up Kirika's thigh, applying more pressure as it went.

"No." Kirika whispered but her body rebuttled. Her hand grasped Mireilles' even tighter, and her head fell back to the seat as she took a deep breath.

Mireille continued. Openly dismissing Kirika's half hearted refusal as she pulled her closer. Moving her lips over to Kirika's ear, "Come on. Like you said, it's too dark for anyone to see, right?" she breathed into Kirika.

Mireille's lips tickled her ear as they playfully pulled at her earlobe. "But-mmm" The warm, wet sensation of Mireille's tongue dipping into her ear temporally broke her chain of thought. Kirika had already noticed the couple across the isle who stared at them with amazement at their seemingly nonexistent sense of public.

Kirika swallowed hard trying to focus her mind, which at the moment seemed unwilling to concentrate on anything other then Mireille and her intoxicating touch. "People," Kirika half said, half panted but Mireille interrupted grabbing Kirika's lips with her own. Kirika lost herself for a moment but quickly recovered. Oh she would get her back for this, Kirika thought to herself as she deepened the kiss.

Stop, stop, stop. The people, her brain screamed at her, the people! Quickly before her body could protest she pushed Mireille back. "They're watching," Kirika squeaked out as she tried, rather reluctantly, to remove Mireille's hand from under her shirt.

Following Kirika's eyes Mireille saw the the couple across the isle. With a wicked smile Mireille looked directly at them. Wrapping her arms around Kirika's shoulders she sneered, "Jaloux? Trop mauvais. Elle est la mienne." (Jealous? To bad. She's mine)Insulted, embarrassed and quite simply caught peeping the couple quickly turned their attention back to the movie. Mireille smirked and drew a very red Kirika close to her as she kissed her forehead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PART THREE: GETTING EVEN

The movie now over the two of them headed out into the cool autumn evening. Mireille was surprised at how fast Kirika was moving. Did she miss something? "Hey! Hold up you're going to fast. Come here." She reached out to grasp her arm. Kirika was faster though and moved ahead quicker. "You're mad at me?" It seemed less of a question and more of a statement. " Oh, don't be mad." She teased.

"I'm not mad." Kirika answered gruffly. What was Mireille's problem? What was up with her strange obsession with stuff like that? That was it, Kirika was getting even.

"Yes you are. Don't lie to me. I'm not stupid and I know you better than that. Why are you mad at me? I thought we were having fun." At least Kirika had now stopped and was looking at her.

"I said 'no'" Her voice was quiet.

"Come on you and I both know you really didn't mean it. Look, if you had really wanted me to stop you know I would have. I mean I did, I didn't I?" Kirika was definitely a hard one to figure out sometimes. It was only a bit of fun. Nothing really even happened.

"But you didn't care. You didn't care what I wanted. You used me." Kirika seemed between anger and tears. "People always use me. Alteana, Chloe. I thought you really cared more about me than yourself."

Mireille suddenly felt very ashamed of her little stunt in the theater. "I do care about you. I..." She dropped off. Now that she thought about it she couldn't ever remember telling the girl how she felt. "I'm sorry. You said no and I ignored you. It was stupid of me. It won't happen again. I promise because I don't want to use you. I uhhh. I love you. I love you, Kirika." Know that she finally said it she found she needed to hear it as much as she could.

Kirika smiled and suddenly the tears where gone. "Arigato. I'm glad you told me." Kirika's voice was surprising wry for some one who was supposed to be so upset.

"Wait a minute. You played me?" Mireille's jaw almost dropped in shock as Kirika continued to smirk. "Why would you do that? You really had me thinking I had hurt you." That was it, she was definitely paying for this one. Perhaps next time they were in a busy store.

"Well it's just. Well," Kirika seemed almost embarrassed. "You never told how you felt so I just wanted you to say it. I mean the things you do for me show me, but I want to hear it sometimes too."

Mireille stopped for a moment then broke out in laughter. Think of that she thought to herself, maybe they both had little to learn about what women want. What delicious irony. "What's so funny? I don't get it."

"I was thinking the same thing about you earlier." She managed to choke out after she got her laughter back under control.

"So you're not mad I tricked you?"

"I didn't say that," Mireille said in mock indignity. Turning up her nose.

"Well that's fair. You really embarrassed me in the theater." Her voice echoed Mireille's with fake scorn. She was getting much better at these little games Mireille played, She thought with a small smirk. Kirika felt pleased with herself. Mireille said she loved her and she got back at her for the movie theater. Two hits with one bullet. Not bad she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PART FOUR: LESSONS IN LANGUAGE

The fresh cut flowers that adorned the table were beautiful and smelled exquisite. Kirika glanced around the room with all the skill that her profession imbued her. It was definitely a high class place. Kirika felt strangely out of place. She had been to such places before on jobs with Mireille. This was different though. Before they had always masqueraded as porters or waitresses or something along those lines, until it was time to strike. Now it was like she was one of the socialites.

The menu had such fancy food that she had never even heard of most of it. The shock was clear on her usually stone-like face when she got to looking at the prices. She couldn't believe it. This place was most assuredly a far cry from the small and cozy cafe that they usually ate out at. She glanced nervously about as she leaned in close to Mireille. "Are you sure," She whispered, "that we can afford this place?"

Mireille gave a amused smile. She ran her hand through the girl's short, dark locks. "Don't worry. I'm spoiling you, but just for tonight. You're making breakfast tomorrow. All right?" Her smile broadened as she noticed the light blush that began to slowly fill her partner's cheeks.

"Ay," Kirika said with a quick snap of her heard. She smiled almost bashfully back at Mireille. The bashful look growing she motioned the blonde closer. "I don't know what any of this stuff is. What should I order?" She wasn't worldly like Mireille. The soldots had taught her many things, but still nothing made up for a lack of actual experience. The thought of embarrassing herself and Mireille in front of so many people made her more willing to except a small amount of embarrassment in asking Mireille.

Now it was Mireille's turn to blush. At one point she may have been the socialite daughter of mafia kingpin but that was a long time ago. She was just a little girl when her family and thusly her status, fell. In truth Mireille was not the world-wise, globe-trotting wonder, she knew Kirika saw her as. "Why don't you try oie rotie avec l'ail et le beurreglaze. Then I'll get le veau coupe avec l'epice orange et le poivre noir" She said pointing to her menu. "That way we can share."

As they sat waiting for their food Kirika said most unexpectantly, "You spoke French." Her voice was barely a mumble. "In the theater. To the couple."

Mireille seemed some what taken aback and confused by the statement. She didn't like being part of conversations she didn't understand. "Ehh, yeah. I doubt they would have understood Japanese. We are in Paris after all."

Kirika never put alot of thought into it but almost since they first met Mireille had spoken to her in Japanese and occasionally English. Almost never, indeed if ever, did Mireille ever seem to use French, at least outside of ordering food at the cafe. Mireille greatly enjoyed literature and knew several languages. Not as many as her, but still Mireille wasn't raised by the soldots. "It's just," Kirika didn't completely understand why it mattered to her, "you never use French."

"So?" Mireille didn't like this conversation. It seemed almost rethoricle. She didn't understand the need for the sudden questions. The feeling she had to defend herself, along with annoyance, was clear in her voice.

"I didn't mean anything." Kirika responded quickly she didn't want to spoil the evening. " It's just. I mean, I like it. I like hearing you speak French."

Amusement returned to Mireille's voice and features. "Oh, is that so my petite amour. Je veux que vous m'embressier" (I want you to kiss me) With that she reached out to stroke Kirika's chin.

Smiling, Kirika complied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PART FIVE: THE STROLL

The evening light seemed to enhance the beauty of the park. There was something near magical about the way the dying light filtered through the trees. The trees themselves were no less wondrous a sight. Decked out in their fall colors, bright and lively. It seemed most impossible that the leaves were in fact dying. Making way for the sterile beautiful winter.

They walked the path through the park hand in hand. Mireille loved the feel of Kirika's hand. It was so warm and seemed so small. Yet, Mireille had seen those hands do things that she would have thought impossible outside a kung-fu movie. Mireille knew the blood that rested on those hands. They were just like hers. Mireille gave the hand a loving squeeze, she never wanted to let that hand go.

Kirika returned the squeeze and moved her body closer to Mireilles'. She pressed her body against Mireille, suddenly wanting desperately to feel the other girls warm.

" Are you cold?" Mireille asked as she slipped their hands into her coat pocket.

"Uh-uh" Kirika shock her head no. She turned her face upward to see the blonde smiling at her. "I just. I wanted to be close to you Mireille."

Mireille pulled her hand from the Japanese girls' and brought it to rest around Kirika's shoulder. "That sounds good to me." With a gentle tug on her shoulders, Mireille told the girl to rest her head, without saying a word. Kirika was happy to oblige and rested her head against the woman's shoulder.

They walked in a calm happy silence until Kirika asked, "Mireille? Why do people fall in love?"

Mireille found that it was one of those rare times when she found herself completely speechless. That happened more and more since she meet Kirika, she thought with great amusement. "I guess because they just do."

"That's not a answer." Kirika looked impatient with Mireille's attempt to stall. "Really, why do people fall in love? Tell me Mireille."

"Honestly? I guess I have no real idea. Maybe because they have similar interests. Perhaps because they're nothing alike. Maybe just because they want to." She knew Kirika had to be going some where with this she just wasn't sure where yet.

Kirika slipped out from under Mireille's arm and stood directly in front of her. Her eyes stared, unwavering into the blonde. "Do you love me?" She knew the answer but she wanted to hear it again and again.

"You know I do. So why ask?"

"Tell me." Kirika's body was rigid. Her eyes piercing. The command left little room for argument. Still Mireille found a way.

"I have before." She liked the idea of teasing the girl along.

"Only twice, tell me again." Please just say it she thought.

Mireille could see the need in Kirika's eyes. It was intoxicating and a little scary to have such power over someone else. Especialy when one knew they held the same power over you. Having had her fun Mireille smiled. She reached out. Placing her hand on the back of Kirika's head she pulled her gently forward. Meeting her half way, Mireille placed her forehead against Kirikas' letting their noses brush each others. "I love you more than anyone or anything. You are the one for me. Petite fille idiote"(silly little girl)

Smiling over her victory, Kirika placed her arms around Mireille's shoulders. Filling the distance that separated the pulse of their lips, Kirika rewarded the blonde for her words.

Finally breaking the kiss for air Kirika saw something that caught her attention. "Mireille, look. Carriage rides."

"Lets go on one," Mireille answered. Hoping that the added romance of a horse drawn carriage ride would increase her reward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PART SIX: JOB OFFER

"Sorry about that." With a sad face Mireille slid the cell phone back into her purse.

"That's alright. What was it?" Kirika asked. Though there was no point to her question. She already knew the answer. Their night was over.

"A job."

"Where?"

"Southern Africa. There was some sort of military coup in Kaizwana. The head General wants the president out of the way in a hurry." Mireille was scanning the downtown streets for a cab.

With no small amount of misplaced hope, Kirika asked, "How long?"

"Within the week. Just two days."

"Oh. We'll have to leave now then right?" There was no hiding the pain her voice.

The blonde finally succeeded in hailing a cab. Desperately wanting to avoid seeing the pain she could already hear, she occupied herself with opening the door while answering. "Unfortunatly. Twelve hour overnight flight down gives us a little over a day and a half. We have to get in, assess the job, do it and get out. We'll have to use the emergency supplies in our airport locker." Giving in to guilt, Mireille stole a quick glance toward the girl. Kirika stood, unmoving staring at her shoes. Feeling helpless Mireilla said, "I'm sorry."

Kirika knew it wasn't really Mireille's fault. " No problem." Still, she questioned, why did it have to end like this?

Silently the two climbed into the waiting cab. Closing the door behind them, Mireille looked to the driver. "L'aireporte." She instructed.

The car slowly started pulling away from the curb and into traffic. "L'aireporte." The driver confirmed as the cab picked up speed.

"No!" The cab lurched violently as the driver hit the brakes. Clearly rattled the driver sat staring unsure what was wrong.

"Mireille?" Kirika's usual poker face was gone and she appeared wide eyed.

Her sudden out burst had surprised even herself. Her hands still trembled a bit as she reassured Kirika with a smile. "Excusei moi,"(pardon me) she chuckled almost nervously as she turned to the driver. "Si vous plait, La Mosseite Strade, merci beaucoup." (please, Mosseite Street.Thank you very much) The driver didn't seem very amused as he eyed Mireille suspiciously. Mireille continued to smile.

"La Mosseite Strade?" The driver stayed unmoving, waiting for confirmation.

"Qui, merci" With a grunt the driver pulled into traffic. He seemed less happy than before.

Kirika was confused. "Mireille we don't have enough time to go home first. We won't make to Kaizwana in time."

"So? Let's not go. Let's just take off. Just us." Mireille grinned like the Cheshire cat but there was an unmistakable sound of desperation in her voice.

"But. What about the job? We can't just leave." Kirika's last statement seemed to sit some where between question and fact.

"Why not? The general should have trained his soldiers better. Come on! Kirika lets go! We can get out for just a couple of weeks. Hell, a couple of months, a lifetime. I don't care! Let's just go, now."

"But ... Where?" Kirika still seemed confused by the whole idea, but there was no mistaking the smile that was slowly pulling at her mouth.

"Where ever." Mireille's confidence grew as Kirika's willingness increased. "There has to be at least one place you never went to that you want to see, Kirika. Just so long as it's nice and sunny and -"

"Warm." Kirika interupted. "With white sandy beaches. Just for us." Kirika finished with a prominent smile.

"Yes!" Her excitement was growing by leaps and bounds. "With room service and view. No worries, no jobs, just you and me." Mireille's smile threatened to split her face.

Kirika's eyes sparkled, nearly glistening. Suddenly they where focused again. "Hawaii." She sounded as it were their very lives. "When?" She was ready now. Beautiful beaches, sun, water, and Mireille with her though it all. A vacation, a real vacation with Mireille. It was going to be fantastic.

Unable to contain her excitement, Mireille grabbed Kirika. Crushing her face against the girl's cheek. "The moment we get home. I'll order the tickets. You start to pack. We'll leave in the morning." Finally some rest. No worries, no distractions, NO soldots. Just Kirika and a wonderful beach for them to share.

As the car pulled to the curb, Mireille virtually threw the money to the driver. The two of them raced up the stairs. It seemed to take forever for the key to turn the lock. Once inside Mireille hastily shut the door. "You start packing I'll order the tickets." Mireille said as she headed for her laptop. Though Kirika had already disappeared.

Kirika ruffled through dresser drawers and closets tossing everything she thought they might need onto the bed. While rummaging in the dresser Kirika came across Mireille's few swimsuits. She had never stopped to realize it but she didn't have a swimsuit. What was she going to do? It was to late now. She would just have to get one when she got there, she thought with a little disappointment. Looking at the swimsuits, Kirika picked out her favorite on Mireille and laid it on the bed.

"Kirika?"

"Yeah?" Kirika was busy going through the closet.

Mireille stepped up into the bedroom. "Our plane leaves tomorrow at eleven. We pick up the tickets at the check-in desk," she said with a smile.

"So we'll have some time in the morning?" She asked over shoulder.

"I guess so. Why?" Mireille asked as she stepped closer to girl.

"I want to go shopping. You'll help me right?" Kirika tossed a pair of capris over her shoulder and on to the bed. She reached for another pair when a arm slinked around her shoulders. It's twin sliding in under her arm and across her belly.

"And what," Mireille said thickly, as she began laying kisses across Kirika's neck and shoulder, "are we shopping for?"

Kirika relaxed back into the embrace. It was obvious that the thought of their get-a-way was stirring their excitement. Making them both feel very playful. She laid her head back at the base of the woman's neck. Her hand reached up to play with the blonde locks as she began planting soft kisses along Mireille's jaw. "I need a swimsuit."

With a throaty chuckle Mireille tilted her head so that she could deliver small nips to the underside of the girl's chin. "Then we'll definitely have the time."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PART SEVEN: ASSURANCES

Her body spent, Kirika collapsed with shallow, ragged breathes onto Mireille. Resting her head against the blonde's chest which, itself, heaved desperately for air after their exertion. Mireille wrapped the girl in her arms, drawing her as close as skin would allow. Mireille laid content, ready to fall asleep with Kirika against her when she heard a sob.

Kirika clutched Mireille. Burying her face into Mireille's chest, she sobbed uncontrollably. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Mireille's voice was unmistakably gentle and motherly. Unconsciencely, she began to rub the girls back soothingly.

"You- You shouldn't..." Kirika's voice was broken by a sob.

Mireille rolled them onto their sides. She pushed Kirika just far enough away that she could see her face. One arm still encircled the girl's waist while the other one moved up to brush the tears from her face. "I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? I didn't mean too. I'm sorry." Her voice had become distraught. She tried to peer down into Kirika's face, but Kirika kept her head down. Slowly shaking it back and forth.

"No," Her voice was a small whine. "No, I'm...bad. I'm a bad person. You shouldn't love me. There are so many things, Mireille. So many bad things. I don't have the right to be loved." She pushed against the woman. Trying to pull away. Mireille's hand wrapped around Kirika's wrist firmly. She refused to lighten her grip and allow Kirika to run.

Mireille held her grip and summoned up her waning energy. She pushed herself up with one hand into a sitting position, pulling Kirika with her. Setting the girl across her lap. Mireille wrapped her arm around Kirika's waist. Her hand abandoned it's position around Kirika's wrist and moved to cup Kirika's cheek, gently pushing the girl so that they were face to face.

"It's not up to you who I love. Petite fille idiote it's my choice." With a smile she wiped away Kirika's tears and brushed stray strands of damp hair from her face. "I chose to love you. The decision was mine no one else not even yours." Mireille wasn't sure decision was the right word. She just loved Kirika. There was no real choice involved. Still as long as she could make Kirika feel better that's all she cared about.

Kirika sat wide eyed trying to understand how Mireille could forgive her for everything she done. Even come to love her.

"You want me to happy, right?"

Kirika quickly started nodding her head. "Yes, very much. Mireille please belie-"

Mireille silenced her. Pressing her lips against the girls. Releasing the kiss she looked at Kirika who stared back with surprise. "Do you want to hurt me?"

"No!" Kirika shook her head almost violently. Her face beginning to scrunch up she could feel a lump in her throat forming.

"You love me right?"

"I shouldn't. It's not fair. I've done so many bad things. Your parents Mireille."

She half whispered. "I don't deserve happiness." She looked away. Fearful of what Mireille would think of her when she was reminded that it was her with the blood of Mireille's parents on her hands.

The expression on her face shown of sadness. "Hush now. Quiet." Mireille wrapped her arms around Kirika. Enfolding the girl in her arms she pressed their cheeks together. Softly, she stroked the back of Kirika's head. God, what had Alteana and the soldots done to this girl? How could they have screwed her up so badly? "You deserve a life Kirika. You deserve to be happy, and to love, and to love in return. You are all that I have Kirika and all that want. Please don't take that away from me. Let us be happy Kirika."

Kirika's sob broke and she clutched Mireille as if she were drowning. Afraid that it would all be some kind of dream. "Yes." Burying her face into Mireille's neck she mumbled, "I want to love you Mireille."

"Then do." She could feel Kirika nodding frantically against her neck. Mireille smiled. She didn't mind taking it slow if that's what Kirika needed. Looking at Kirika, Mireille could see the goosebumps forming on her small body. She was starting to cool down herself and went to place them both back under the covers. Kirika's hold only strengthened as Mireille tried to gently pry the girl from herself.

"Uh-uh." Kirika whimpered. "Please. No."

Feeling perplexed Mireille tried to coax her. "Kirika we'll catch cold and be sick for our vacation."

"Don't go. Please." Mireille wrapped her arms around the girl once again. She sounded so small, so fragile. Like she might break at any moment. Mireille stroked the back of Kirika's head again.

"I'm not going anywhere, petite fille idiote. There is no place I'd rather be." With a final squeeze Mireille tried yet again to gently lay the girl down. Kirika was still unwilling at first but reluctantly gave in. Allowing Mireille to gently put her back down on the bed. Though she still refused to release Mireille's hand as if she were afraid that the woman would run the moment the chance presented itself.

With one hand occupied, Mireille reached down with her other hand to grab the blankets. She pulled them up from the foot of the bed where they and the clothes they wanted to pack, had been kicked. She brought the blankets up over the two of them as she laid back down beside Kirika. Ready to pull the girl back into her arms.

Surprising Mireille, Kirika grabbed her before she could act. Crushing herself back into the older woman. Her arms wrapped around Mireille as she nuzzled deeper. Mireille returned the embrace with a smile, rubbing her cheek against the top of Kirika's head.

"Mireille?" Kirika mumbled, sounding half asleep.

"Umm?" Was Mireille's contented response.

"Don't ever let go, okay?" Kirika's voice was shaky and Mireille could feel a slight tremor move through her small frame.

Tightening her grip around the girl, Mireille pulled Kirika closer. She began caressing Kirika's scalp and forehead with small light kisses. "Silly little girl. I already told you there is no where else I'd rather be."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PART EIGHT: EPILOGUE

The sun's light refracted off the white sand was nearly blinding. Mireille adjusted her sunglasses, looking up from her book she glanced over at Kirika. The girl was stretched out on the lounge chair with her eyes closed. Mireille wasn't sure if she was asleep or not. "Est-ce que je vous ai dit que vous regardez vraiment beau?" (Did I tell you that you look really beautiful?)

A small smirk perked the corners of Kirika's mouth, but she didn't open her eyes. "Everyday since we got here."

Mireille smiled and sat her book to the side. Stretching out in her lounge chair she joined Kirika and closed her eyes.

Mireille could see the shadow move over her eyelids before she felt the weight come pressing down beside her. Wanting to see what Kirika would do, Mireille pretended not to notice and kept her eyes shut.

Kirika reached out slipping her arms around Mireille's waist. She pressed her head against the woman's stomach. Mireille pushed her glasses up onto her forehead and looked down. Startled by Kirika's sudden show of affection, she stared as Kirika spoke.

"I love you so much Mireille. So much it hurts sometimes." Kirika rubbed her cheek against Mireille's skin.

Reaching out Mireille started to caress Kirika's cheek. "I love you too."

Kirika took Mireille's hand from her cheek and brought it to her mouth, kissing the palm. "I'll do anything for you, Mireille. I would give up everything just for you" She said before moving her lips to each finger. Giving each a delicate kiss.

Mireille smiled. She would have to file that away for later she decided. Flipping her wrist Mireille now held Kirika's hand in her own. She smiled and gave a small tug. "Come on, lets go swimming."

the end

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it. I sure hope you liked it. (sorry if any french translations were off, been awhile since Mrs. Brown's french classes.) This was my third fanfic. Like I said I had a lot of fun writing it. Please, Please review! (see what you reduced me to? I'm begging) I love hearing from readers no matter what they have to say. It's the closest thing I have to a social life. Tell me what your favorite part was. I liked writing part two: the naughty blonde best. (I'm a pervert what can I say?) NO, really I liked writing it best because I had so much fun with Kirika's reactions. I thought I was done with the story then I got to thinking. I never had Kirika tell Mireille that she loves her, and I never said anything more about their little constitutional. So I added it. Sorry I guess I'm rambling. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other stories and of course anyone who reviews this one. BTW the 'Friends' line in case your wondering,: "those clunky little amish things."

Anyways, I'll be seeing you!

P.S.

If you can't beat them

spread really nasty rumors about them.

hehehe

; ) : D : P


End file.
